Who's the boss
by GuitarGrrrl
Summary: Second to last episode in a series based on Willow and Faith. Summary and details of previous episodes included.
1. previously

Previously on GuitarGrrrl's version of Joss Whedon's Buffy the Vampire Slayer...

Graveyard, night. Faith is approached by The first as the Mayor.

"Tell me something about your little Witch."

"She's not a little witch. She's a powerful Wicca and if you hurt her-"

"You'll what? Kill me? You can't kill what you can't touch Faith. But you know that already... don't ya Faithy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do. You can't lie to me about those scars on your arms and legs. I know how they got there. In fact, I helped you put them there." The first then morphed into Alan Finch. The first man Faith ever killed. He circled her as he spoke.

"You see, I'm the reason you're in so much pain. The reason you had to drag that pretty little knife across your pale skin at an attempt to let out all that remorse"

"F you." Faith growled. "What do you want with her? Where is she?"

"Still concerned with the red-headed bitch. Don't worry, I'll take care of her. Just like you took care of me." The first morphed into a giant demon, one similar to the Mayor's true form, and with a bright flash, disappeared.

Cut to: The Summers' house. Spike is sitting on the porch when Faith walks up.

"Couldn't find her?" Spike asked.

Faith shook her head no.

"I do know that she didn't run away on her own. Someone took her."

"You ok?"

"I'm fine. I just- Red's out there and she's probably scared..."

"You're scared too."

"I know." Faith bowed her head.

The camera zooms in close to Faith's face and we see a single tear fall down her cheek. The camera takes a new angle and shows us the top of Faith's dark hair. We see a bloodied hand come up and pull aside some of the hair. The camera pans out and we see Willow, sitting on the fool in her jail cell. One hand is on the top of her head, which is bent down and resting on top of her other wrist. Her arms are still chained together. So are her ankles. The metal from the handcuffs is cold against her bruised face.

Cut to Willow's bedroom.

Faith is on the bed and Kennedy is standing at the door. "I wanna help you find Willow."

"Why should I trust you Kennedy?"

"Because, I care about her... and we kinda need her in this battle."

"Stay out of my life." Faith slammed the door in Kennedy's face.

We see Dawn come out of her room and approach Kennedy. "I heard what you said."

Kennedy just looked over at Dawn as she stood there in the hallway.

"I know you wanna help," Dawn said, "so come downstairs with me and help, instead of bothering Faith."

Cut to:

Dawn is sitting in the living room. On the coffee table in front of her is Andrew with a comic book. Kennedy walks in.

"You guys are always reading something. Don't you ever do anything different?"

"Dawn?" Kennedy walked over to the couch and sat down. "Dawn...." She sat down next to the pensive teenager. "You ok?" Kennedy put her hand on Dawn's shoulder. Dawn jumped a little at her touch.

"Umm... I'm fine, great." Dawn shrugged off Kennedy's hand and looked down at the book on her lap. When Dawn put her head down a little, a small tear fell onto the pages of the dusty book in her hands.

"Hey..." Kennedy said soothingly, "What's wrong?" She whispered.

Morning: Outside of the Summers' house.

Faith is standing with a cigarette in her hand, looking up at the sky when Buffy stepped outside.

"Morning, Faith"

"Don't talk. Let's just find this thing."

Cut to: the slayers are standing in the basement of SDHS

They hear male voices. "Think it's vamps?"

"Shhhh." Buffy whispered and turned to Faith and made a 'come on' motion with her hand.

They walked toward the sound of the voices. Two creepy looking men in tunics were sitting in front of a large steel door making small talk. They didn't notice the slayers until they were standing directly in front of them.

Cut to: a shot of Buffy punching one of the minions.

"Come on. We can kick this door down together."

"What about the other one."

"He's harmless, but you can hurt him if you want to."

"I'll pass. Let's get through this door."

The slayers charged at the door using their shoulders and their combined weight and strength to bust through the door. Their bodies made a loud slam as they hit the door, which fell through. The girls landed on top of the door on their stomachs at the top of a cement stairway. A second later, the steel door started sliding down the stairs, both slayers holding on for their lives. They landed with a thud.

"Who were those guys?" Faith asked.

"Remember me telling you about Glory. Those were her minions."

"Shouldn't we be turning and leaving then."

"Glory's long gone. Let's get out weapon and go home." Buffy said calmly.

"Faith, let's go!" Buffy yelled, coming out into the hallway, scythe in hand.

Buffy saw that Glory was standing between her and Faith.

"Aww look it's my old friend, Bitchy, the vampire slayer. Good thing for me, I'm not a vampire."

Glory looked down a Buffy's hand. "I see you've found my new toy."

She lifted the scythe and took a swing at Glory.

She jumped back, but Buffy lunged forward and managed to place a nice sized slice in Glory's stomach.

Buffy took another swing at glory, this time cutting her arm. She then kicked Glory too the ground. Faith took a few steps down the hall away from the action. Above the grunts and screams she could hear a soft but steady banging noise.

Faith started walking slowly away from the tow as the fought. It looked more like Glory was taking a beating than fighting back.

"Guess I finally found out what I needed to destroy you. If only I had this thing two years ago." Buffy shouted. She turned the scythe around and shoved the pointy end into Glory's heart

Faith's shaky hand made its way to Willow's cheek, which was cold to the touch. Faith let out a little squeak, and a tear fell down her dirt-covered cheek. Her hand moved to Willow's red hair, which was how tangled and matted from the past several days. The soft movement startled the witch, and she shot up.

"I'm up, I'm awake, I wasn't sleeping I swear."

Faith slid back just a little, being startled from Willow's sudden outburst. Willow opened her eyes, and though she could barely see, she knew it was Faith. The slayer scooted back to Willow. Both of them were now sitting up. Faith shakily took her hand and cupped Willow's cheek in it. Faith pulled the Witch in close for the biggest hug she'd ever given, and they both began to cry.

"It's ok Willow, I got you. You're ok now."

Willow tried to speak through her sobs "I'm so glad you're here. I tried so hard to be strong and –"

"Shhh Let's go home." Willow gave a weak smile. Faith stood, and scooped up the red head in her arms.

Cut to:

Summers' residence, the living room.

Dawn is sitting on the couch crying. Kennedy scoots just a little closer to the girl and gently wraps her arms around her in a loving hug.

"It'll be ok, sweetie." Kennedy whispered. Kennedy leaned her head down on top of Dawn's and as her nose rested against the younger girl's hair, Kennedy breathed in her scent. She closed her eyes and let a single tear fall down her cheek. "Talk to me..." Kennedy whispered as she played with Dawn's hair.

"Dawn, you know Willow's still recovering."

"I know, but she didn't so the spell, I did. I just needed another body to make a circle. I made the spell, she just witnessed it. Willow told me... that if anyone asked... to say that she did the spell. I think she did it to protect me.. And now it's my fault that she's gone."

"You really miss her don't you?"

"She's like a sister...when Buffy died...she took care of me. She and Faith are the only ones who don't treat me like a kid."

"I don't think you're a kid." Kennedy smiled. She leaned in toward Dawn and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Kennedy, I—I'm n-not."

"I'm sorry. I— I'm sorry." Kennedy stood and started to leave the living room. As she made her way to the stairs, the front door opened.

"Willow..." Kennedy whispered.

The potential was completely ignored as the slayer and her witch walked upstairs. Buffy trudged in after, as though she was the one carrying a hundred and twenty pounds of witch.

"Buffy..." Dawn stood.

Buffy walked over to her sister, and embraced the girl in a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Dawn...Faith told me what happened... that Willow didn't do the spell."

"You're not mad at me?"

"No. I'm not mad at you Dawn."

"You're mad at Willow?"

Buffy sat in silence.

"I can't believe you!!...After everything she's been through—"

"Dawn, you could have gotten hurt."

"Well... she did get hurt... What happened to 'stick together?' Don't you remember the little speech you gave? We have to stick together, Buffy."

"Not when one of us puts everyone else in danger."

"Spike puts us in danger. Faith puts us in danger, YOU put us in danger."

"What?!"

"If you weren't here...things would be different Buffy. If you weren't a slayer...we'd have normal lives." Dawn stood and began to walk away from her sister.

fade to black


	2. chapter 1

The scene opens with Anya sitting at the dining room table. Buffy is at her right and Xander is at her left. Giles is next to Buffy and Andrew next to Giles. The potentials are hovered around the rest of the table.

The scythe is laying on the table on top of a black cloth.

"It's old. I can tell you that, but I don't know anything about it."

"Back to the drawing board?" Kennedy said.

"Why don't you just ask Dawn?" Amanda piped up.

All the potentials started shaking their heads in agreement.

Buffy put her eyes down at the floor.

"Sore subject." Kennedy whispered.

"Jeez, I'm gone for a couple of days and you guys are falling apart. You can't make it without me." Xander joked.

Cut to: Willow's room

It had been almost twenty-four hours since Faith had carried willow home and laid her in the bed. Willow had been sleeping almost the whole time. Faith had not left her side, however, she did finally fall asleep.

Faith was sleeping in the chair across thew room. Her journal was on the floor next to her, sprawled out as though she was holding it when she fell asleep. Her pen was still in her hand.

Willow began to stir. She felt like a Mac-truck ran her over. Her body ached, but she noticed that her wounds were cleaned and dressed. Despite the pain, she opened her eyes and saw Faith sitting across the room. The wounded witch tried to sit up, but because she'd been laying down so long her arms were too weak to lift herself up.

Willow didn't want to wake her sleeping girlfriend, so she put her head back on the pillow and let a tear slide down her cheek.

Faith awoke to the sound of Willow's sniffles.

"Mmmm." Faith stretched her arms way over her head. She put the pen in her hand on the floor and stood to see how Willow was doing. She was the tears on the redhead's face, but wasn't aware that the girl was awake.

Faith knelt down next to the bed where Willow was laying. Her hands immediately went to Willow's cheeks and she began to dry the tears with her on Red, wake up."

Willow kept crying.

"Will, Baby what's wrong? I wish I could know what you're dreaming, so you wouldn't have to do it alone."

Willow opened her eyes. This caught Faith off guard.

"I'm sorry, I was just—"

"I know. I heard you."

"You were awake, the whole time?"

"I've been awake for a few minutes."

"Then why were you crying?"

"It hurts." Willow sniffed.

"Anything I can do?"

"Mmmm....hug me." Willow attempted a smile.

Faith sat on the bed and helped Willow sit up. The slayer took her girlfriend in close for a hug she'd waited all to long to give.

Faith breathed in her girlfriend's scent as she fell into the embrace. She noticed Willow's breaths were labored and short.

"You ok?" Faith leaned back to look at her.

"Just hard to breathe."

"Maybe you need to go to a hospital."

"No, it's ok. I can heal myself, once I get a little more strength in me."

"Would it help if I gave you some?"

Willow nodded. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

Faith nodded and lightly kissed her girlfriend's lips.

Willow folded her legs and told Faith to do the same. The held hands and closed their eyes.

"Just relax." Willow said, and she started to use Faith's energy, to help her body heal.

Cut to: The living room.

Xander and Buffy are sitting on the couch in awkward silence.

"So...how was your little vacation with Anya?" Buffy leaned toward Xander.

"I wouldn't quite call it a vacation."

"I heard that!!" Anya yelled from the kitchen.

"That bad?" Buffy whispered.

"No, it wasn't her, it was just we wanted to get out of this town to get away from all the evil, but it was like it followed. There was no escaping it. There were constant appearances from the First, and people panicking at the sudden appearance of vampires in their towns."

"I guess they all packed up and left when Sunny Dale shut down." Buffy sighed.

"I guess so." Xander paused, "How have things been around here?"

"Crazy-- to say the least."

"I heard about what happened—to Willow."

"Everyone's so concerned with Willow, what's the deal?"

"Buffy!" Xander stood. The crowd in the kitchen was now listening to the conversation full on. "How can you say that?! She was kidnapped, beaten and you want us to feel bad for you?"

"Everyone blames me."

"You did kick her out, Buffy."

"But she did this spell... with Dawn..."

"Woah, Willow's doing magic again?" Xander said with a bit of alarm in his voice.

Kennedy was on her way upstairs when she overheard Xander and Buffy talking about Willow.

She got to the top of the stairs and saw that Dawn's door was open. She knocked on the doorframe.

"Who is it?" Dawn, who was curled up on her bed, grunted and rolled over to face the door. "Oh, hey."

Dawn sat up on her bed. "You can come in." She said.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing."

Dawn looked away from Kennedy. "I'm ok, you know...I guess."

"No you're not." Kennedy sat on the bed next to Dawn. "I know you had a fight with Buffy."

"What are you, like spy girl?"

"No, you were both so loud that the whole house could have heard you."

Kennedy sat on the bed next to Dawn. "I'm sorry about before, when I kissed your cheek. I wasn't thiking... I mean I was, but—"

"It's ok. I just freaked a little. I just need a friend right now. Not a relationship."

"So does that mean I may have a chance in the future."

"I don't know." Dawn sat up. "Can we not talk about this?"

"Sorry." Kennedy said with an attitude. "I have to go on patrol with Faith and some of the girls anyway."

"We'll talk later, I promise." Dawn hugged the slayer in training. Kennedy smiled, stood and shut Dawn's door quietly behind her.

Cut to:

Willow's room, night.

"Willow....That was...what _**was**_ that?" Faith breathed heavily.

"Magic." Willow smiled.

Faith stood and realized she felt a little dizzy.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you."

"It's ok...I feel a little drained, kinda beat."

"Come back to bed with me, sleep." Willow held out her arms.

Faith gave Willow a strong hug and kissed her on the cheek. "I would love to, but I have to go patrol. It's been a while, and now that you're ok..."

"It's ok. Go. I have some things to do myself."

"Alright, Red." Faith kissed her girlfriend lightly on the lips. "I love you." She whispered.

"What was that for?"

"In case you disappear on me again..." The slayer started for the door.

"Faith—" Willow stood and grabbed onto Faith's waist with both her hands. She hugged the slayer from behind.

"What was _that_ for?" Faith turned her head to see Willow.

"I love you." Willow whispered in her ear. She kissed Faith on the neck, stopping a little to softly bite her skin. Faith threw her head back while Willow's lips lingered on her neck, trailing her way up to Faith's ear again. She stopped for a second and suckled Faith's earlobe into her mouth. Meanwhile willow's hands that were around Faith's stomach explored their way up to the slayer's breasts. Faith turned her head and her lips were met by Willow's. They shared an intimate dance with their tongues and lips. Faith managed to turn around to embrace the fiery little redhead.

The couple is interrupted by a Knock knock at the door. "Mmmm" Faith complained. "I have to go."

Willow pulled Faith back in for one more kiss. "I know. Come back soon." Willow hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"It's so hard to leave you." Faith whispered.

"I know. I could stay here with you forever."

"We're good together, Red... I'll see you later. I'm not done with you yet, Rosenburg."

Willow smiled and sat on the bed. She let out a huge sigh as she flopped down onto her back.

Faith laughed and turned to open the door.

"Hey Dawnie."

"Faith."

"What's with the bitter?"

"I'm just so frustrated with people in this house."

"Don't take it out on me. Watch where you direct your anger."

"Sorry."

Faith ran down the hall and then the stairs.

"What's with her?" Dawn asked Willow.

"She's sexually frustrated and mad that I let her leave."

Dawn smiled. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." Willow sat up. "What is it?"

"Buffy knows I did the spell."

"What?"

"Faith told her."


	3. chapter 2

::Warning!!!::

Sex scene between women is in this chapter. if you don't like it, don't read it. The scene has been edited for rating purposes. to read thhe whole scene, e-mail me.

Cut to:

The living room, night.

Andrew and Giles and Xander are sitting around the coffee table telling stories to a small group of scared potentials when Buffy busts through the front door. All the heads in the living room turn to look at her.

"Where is everyone?" Buffy panted.

"Catch your breath luv, take a load off." Spike came into t he living room with a mug full of blood.

"What?"

"We decided that you needed the night off." Xander said flatly.

"So some of the girls went out on patrol with Faith." Amanda spoke up.

"Don't worry Buffy, Faith will take care of them. It's not like you're washed up or anything. You're just really edgy and...."

"Anya!" Xander shouted.

"No, let her finish Xander. Come on, everyone, tell me what you really think of me!" Buffy was hurt, but more so, she was pissed. She couldn't believe everyone was turning on her, especially Xander.

"Xander you have no room to talk!" She continued. "Telling her to be quiet when you're the one who said 'we decided to give you the night off.' What the hell is that?"

"Buffy, you're stressed, you need a night to relax. Faith can handle things for one night." Andrew squeaked in.

"And who are you guys to decide that?"

"Buffy," Giles stood, "It's becoming clear that your decisions are rash. You need to put more thought into your actions. You can't just jump into things."

"It's always worked before." Buffy thought for a moment. "It's always worked before."

"Maybe it's time to hand over the reigns for a while." Giles spoke softly. Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What is this, some kind of intervention?"

"We're just trying to make sure you know what you're doing Buffy. This is the fate of the world we're talking about."

"That's how it's always been Xander! It's always the end of the world and someone's got to call the shots!"

"And for once Buffy, it's not gonna be you." Giles stood and said bluntly.

"Giles...you're with them?"

"Buddy, I have seen your behavior and frankly, I think they're right."

"Uhhh!" Buffy huffed out of the room and slammed the front door as she left the house.

"That went well." Anya stated flatly.

Spike followed the disgruntled slayer out onto the porch.

"Are you on their side too?"

"They just want what's best, Luv."

"They don't know that's best."

"I know, pet, but..."

"But I've been at this longer than any one of them. They don't know what they're getting into and when they come crawling back to me for help, just see if I care."

"You will... you always have...what's gonna stop you now?"

"I'm tired. They want a new leader, let them have one. I knew my time was to come sooner or later."

"Buffy..." Spike moved closer to the slayer. She wrapped her arms around him, and with her head buried in his chest she began to cry. The vampire held the slayer tight, one arm around her body and the other gently playing with her blonde hair.

Cut to Willow's room.

Willow and Dawn are sitting on the bed talking.

"When Buffy came back with the scythe we talked a little bit. She wanted me to help her figure out where it came from, but I told her I couldn't do it, not after what she did to you."

"But I didn't run away... the bringers came and..."

"I know, but if Buffy hadn't been mad at you, you wouldn't have been hurt like that."

"You don't know that Dawnie."

"I know, but I'm just so mad."

"I know sweetie." Willow pulled Dawn in for a hug.

"And Kennedy said—"

"You've been talking to Kennedy??" Willow sat straight up, a little alarmed at this.

"She kinda been there for me the past couple days. She's been a friend, which is more than I can say for my sister lately."

"Buffy's got a lot on her mind. I'm sure Faith will straighten her out tonight."

"Buffy didn't go with Faith." Dawn mumbled under her breath.

"What?"

"Buffy didn't go with Faith. Xander and Giles and.... well, everyone else, thought Buffy needed the night off."

"Are you trying to start world war three?"

"Buffy's my sister, and I love her, but she has to learn to control her emotions."

Cut to:

ext: summers' house.

Faith, Kennedy, Vi, Rhona and Molly were out patrolling. We see the five girls approaching the house.

Buffy and Spike are still sitting on the porch.

"Find anything interesting?" Spike asked.

"No. Just a couple a newbie vamps."

"New vamps?" Buffy stood to talk to Faith. In the background we see the four potentials standing talking about their fights that evening.

"How'd they do?" Buffy wondered.

"Actually pretty good. They just need to work on not screaming at the top of their lungs every time they see a vamp."

"Well, you think you can patrol with the girls better than I can, let's see what else you can do." Buffy went inside.

"Faith and the girls are back!" Buffy yelled.

Dawn came scampering down the stairs followed by a slow paced Witch.

"Willow...you're out of bed." Kennedy was amazed, but glad to see the witch up and about. Willow just

smiled.

Faith entered the living room where everyone was sitting. They were all quiet, awaiting a report from the brunette slayer.

"Welcome home Faith." She said to herself.

"Tell us about patrolling." Giles started.

"Nothin' out of the ordinary. Just a few fresh vamps."

"Fresh?" Giles inquired.

"Yeah. Climbin' out of their graves."

"Maybe the town didn't clear out as much as we thought." Dawn spoke up.

"Maybe not, but I don't think a couple of vampires is something we need to worry about right now." Faith stated boldly."

"What do you think we should do then?"

"Wait, wait, you're asking her for direction? You never asked me for direction!" Buffy shouted.

"You gave it freely and often." Anya said flatly. Xander shot her a look and Anya put her head down.

"I think we need to find out why this scythe is so important. Or, how it works, what kind of power it has."

"We've tried researching it, but there aren't any books or writings about it at all." Giles spoke.

"I know. The only two people who could find anything out about the scythe at this point, are Willow and Dawn." Faith said turning to them. "And I'm not about to ask you to do that."

"Faith," Dawn stood. "I want to help."

"Willow?" Faith looked at her girlfriend.

"I can't, you know that. Not yet."

"I know. I'm not asking you to. But I am asking you to stay by Dawn when she does what she has to."

"I will." The red head looked down at her lap. Faith walked toward her and held Willow's hand.

"Wait... don't I get a window to speak here?" Buffy was pissed.

The room was silent. They all looked at the blonde slayer.

Buffy bowed her head and starting with Dawn, one by one the room emptied.

Spike stood, watching the slayer from the doorway.

After leaving Buffy in the living room, Faith made her way up to Willow's room. She knocked softly on the door. There was no answer, so she let herself in and plopped herself down on the bed with a big sigh.

Faith took out her journal from under her pillow and began to write.

In Dawn's room, Kennedy and Dawn were sitting on the floor, both their backs leaning on the bed for support.

Kennedy has a magazine and Dawn a rather large book.

"Do you think Willow will help me with the spell?" Dawn asked the potential slayer.

"I don't know. Willow and I don't really get a long anymore, you know that."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault."

"I know but it's gotta suck...seeing her with Faith all the time."

"I'm learning to let go." Kennedy smiled and looked at Dawn. She blushed a little at this, and went back to her book.

"What is that anyway?" Kennedy asked.

"A spell book. I'm trying to find something that will help me tap into the powers of the scythe."

"Hey Dawn?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you always been magically inclined?"

"No, it's a new thing I've discovered."

"Can you float things like Willow?"

"My magic is a little different than hers. Willow uses a physical magic, moving things through space and it's very in-tune with nature. The magic I use is based on essence of things. Willow has the capability but because she's fully human, her body gets drained faster."

"So you're not fully human?"

"I am, but there's a little more to me than that."

"Tell me." Kennedy looked at the girl next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe another time." Dawn whispered. "I don't want you to freak on me. You're the only one I've been able to count on lately."

Cut to:

Willow made her way up the stairs. She'd just finished saying her good-byes to Giles, Anya and Xander. Her mind was filled with worry over the spell she was to help Dawn with.

She opened the door to her room and found Faith sitting up on the bed, writing.

"Hey." Faith said.

Willow didn't respond. She just took off her shoes, and got on the bed. Faith put her journal on the table next to her. Willow got into her favorite position, resting her head on Faith's lap. Faith instinctually started playing with Willow's soft, red hair.

"We really made Buffy mad."

"See, that's what I like about you, Red. You always think of other people first."

"She's my friend."

"Even after what she did?"

"I don't care. I just want my friend back, you know?"

"Yeah." Faith began to stir a little, causing willow to sit up."

"Are you ok?" Willow asked her girlfriend.

"I'm just a little pumped from slaying, and a little nervous."

"Nervous?"

"I've never done the leader thing. I've never done the follow thing either, so it's hard for me to ask everyone to follow...when I'm not even sure how."

"Here," Willow took Faith's hand, "I'll show you."

"What?" Faith gasped, right before her lips were met with Willow's.

The kiss was short, but lingered long enough to make Faith forget what she was talking about.

"You'll show me what?" Faith wondered aloud.

"I'll show you how to follow someone else's lead..." Willow whispered into her girlfriend's ear.

"What are you talking about?" The slayer was not naïve, she was sure of what Willow was saying but she didn't wanna push. Willow straddled her girlfriend's lap and put her hands on her cheeks.

"I wanna make love to you...a-and...and I want you to make love to me."

"Red... I mean, Willow...I've never..." Faith looked down, "I've never 'made love' before. Sure I've screwed a few guys but never loved none of 'em. And I sure as hell ain't never been with a woman."

"I can show you..." Willow lightly kissed her girlfriend's lips again. "If you'll let me."

Faith put her arms around Willow's waist, and rested her head on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Show me." Faith whispered as she held tight to the girl she loved.

Willow kissed the top of Faith's head. "You know, we don't have to, if you're not ready."

"It's not that, I just—" Knock! Knock! Knock! Someone was at the door. Willow groaned and climbed off her girlfriend's lap. Faith sat up and composed herself as Willow walked to the door.

"Hey Xander, what's up?"

"What's up?! No hug? I've barely spoken to you since I've been back and I get a 'what's up?'"

"Sorry, I'm kinda busy..." Willow stepped aside so that Xander could see Faith standing by the dresser.

"Will...you...I can't believe... with Faith?" Xander didn't know [I]what[/I] to think. "I'll talk to ya later Will."

Willow shut the door behind Xander and turned around to see that Faith was no longer in the bed, but standing by the dresser holding her toothbrush and pajamas.

Faith walked over to her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. "Don't look so upset, I'll be right back."

Faith walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Willow was left alone with an empty bed all to herself.

Willow went to the closet, knelt down and pulled out a shoebox. She took out some candles and she placed two of them on the night table by the bed, three on the dressed and two more on the small table that was across the room. She walked over to her dressed and opened the top drawer. After a bit of searching, she found what she was looking for, and while she changed, she thought about Faith.

Faith came back from the bathroom and walked up behind Willow, putting her arms around her waist.

Faith kissed the back of Willow's neck, sending tingles all the way down to Willow's knees.

"You just gave me the chills." Willow whispered.

"I'm sorry, Red." Faith kissed the back of her neck again.

Willow turned around to face Faith. "What are you trying to do to me?"

"I dunno. I liked the reaction I got the first time." Faith leaned in and kissed Willow's lips.

Willow pulled back and put her hands on Faith's shoulders.

"What's wrong?" Faith asked nervously.

"Nothing...I just wanna look at you."

"Oh." Faith looked down at the floor.... "Um, so, what's with the candles?"

"They're relaxing. Come here."

Willow walked over and turned off the lights. The room was lit softly by the glow of the candles surrounding the women. Willow walked back into the middle of the room where Faith was standing.

"I know you've never done this before, but do you trust me?"

Faith nodded her head 'yes.'

"Then come here." Willow wrapped her arms around her girlfriend and softly kissed her lips.

The kiss lingered only for a second and then Willow began her favorite little teasing game. Her lips barely brushed against Faith's and every time Faith would try to kiss her girlfriend's lips, she was denied. Willow kept at this for a minute or two, causing Faith to get a little bit mad.

"Come on, Red. Don't play me like that."

"Shhh." Willow finally gave it up and kissed the slayer. This time Willow, allowing their kiss to build, took Faith's bottom lip into her mouth and held it in her teeth. Her tongue flickered across it, causing Faith to gasp a little. Willow let the lip go, and pressed both her lips against Faith's. Pulling back just a little, she kissed Faith's top lip, using her tongue just a little. She did the same to the bottom lip. Then she tilted her head just a little and this time Faith's tongue met hers. She loved the way the slayer tasted. Lips and tongues were exploring, hands were roaming, and Faith started to push Willow toward the bed.

Willow broke their kiss. "Follow my lead, remember?" Willow pulled the slayer closer to her and resumed their kiss. She turned them around so that Faith's back was to the bed. Willow gave Faith an almost rough push so that she fell back onto the bed. Willow climbed up and straddled Faith's waist. Faith gave her girlfriend a surprised look.

"Not used to this position, Slayer?"

"I'm usually the one on top." Faith said huskily.

"Well, I must be doing something you like. I can tell by the change in your voice."

"Mmmm" Faith let out a small moan as Willow kissed her again.

Willow's hands went to the bottom of Faith's shirt and started playing with the hem there. Her lips trailed their way to Faith's neck and then up to her ear, leaving several kisses and nips along the way. Faith's hands were around Willow, gently caressing her back. Willow continued nibbling on Faith's ear, occasionally using her tongue. Faith tried to do the same to Willow, but the Witch was clearly in control. Her hands slid themselves under Faith's shirt, gently caressing her stomach. Willow moved down so she could kiss the newly bared skin. The slayer's stomach was flat and tight. Both women enjoyed the sensations on Willow kissing the soft flesh. Faith had never been with someone who treated her so gently. But at the same time, still a passion and hunger.

Willow kissed her way up to the bottom of Faith's bra. She paused a moment to look into her girlfriend's eyes. Faith smiled. The kind of smile she thought she'd never get to feel on her face.

"Willow," Faith propped her self up on her elbows.

"What's wrong?" Willow said, out of breath.

"Nothin... I just ain't done this before... with ..."

"A girl?"

"With someone so kind. Someone who loves me." Faith was sitting up all the way now, and Willow was straddling her lap.

"Do you want me to stop?" Willow kissed one of Faith's cheeks, then the other. She kissed her nose, each eyelid, her chin and her forehead.

"Don't stop." Faith breathed. "Don't ever stop." Faith shook her head.

Willow placed a soft kiss on Faith's lips, but Faith leaned in causing it to linger.

Willow's hands went back to Faith's stomach. Willow looked into Faith's eyes as her hands felt their way up the slayer's sides, and her back. Faith arched a little and then allowed Willow to take off her shirt. Faith's hands did the same, mimicking the moves of the fiery red head. She had no idea Willow could be so forward, but she didn't mind at all.

The slayer's eyes widened as she saw Willowin just her bra. Almost as though it was instinct, her face went right between Willow's breasts and she placed a small kiss between them. She enjoyed the warmth she found there. Faith's hands were caressing the soft skin of Willow's back. Willow in-turn, was doing the same to Faith. Willow expertly unclasped Faith's bra with one hand. Faith did the same. The women shared a small kiss and then smiled. They held each other in a tight hug. Willow pulled back and kissed her girlfriend more passionately this time. With her hands still on Faith's back, Willow drug her fingernails across the flesh and up to Faith's shoulders allowing her to remove the unwanted clothing. Faith arched her back in pleasure and pain. She couldn't help but smile.

Faith slid her hands across Willow's back, and up to her shoulders to remove her bra, but was careful not to scratch. She didn't want to add to the witch's wounds. Face to face the women sat, Willow still straddling Faith. Willow's hands made their way up Faith's stomach and found the slayer's breasts. Because Willow was on top of Faith, Faith was sitting almost eye-level with Willow's chest. She kissed around Willow's breasts, careful to stay away from her nipples, teasing the witch. She could feel Willow's arousal on her legs through her jeans.

Faith continued kissing Willow's breasts. Her hands moved from Willow's back, around to her stomach and then down to her jeans. Faith fumbled for a second with the button. She looked down at her heads. Willow looked down at them too. Willow put her hand under Faith's chin and pulled her face up, "Please..." Willow said, looking into her eyes.

Faith finally got the button undone. She used her strength to take control and before Willow knew what hit her, she was laying on her back on the bed. Faith smirked and unzipped the girl's jeans. Willow lifted her butt enough so Faith could slide her jeans off.

Faith ran her fingers down her girlfriend's legs until the jeans were on the floor. She began to lightly kiss her way up the red head's legs, stopping occasionally to nibble. When she got to her thighs, she began using her tongue a little more... tasting her skin. She could smell Willow's arousal and this only proved to add to her own. Faith kissed her way up Willow's stomach and past her breasts. Their lips met again. Arms and legs entangled as the grabbing at each other eagerly. Willow managed to roll them over as they continued to kiss and caress each other.

Willow's hands went straight for Faith's boxers, and in a matter of seconds they too were on the floor. Willow kissed her girlfriend on the lips again and trailed her way down Faith's body until she hit the top of the slayer's underwear. Her fingers followed her tongue as she traced the outline of them. Willow looked up into Faith's eyes and pulled down the cotton panties until they were out of the way. Willow, on her hands and knees, crawled up to meet Faith's face. "You're so beautiful." She whispered. Faith tried to shy away, but was stopped by Willow's body pressed down on hers. Faith grabbed at Willow's thong and tried to pull it down. With a little help from Willow, the thong was disposed of.

"I've never been this close to someone." Faith looked into her girlfriend's eyes.

"Touch me." Willow whispered.

Faith's hand made it's way down Willow's stomach and in between her thighs. She began to play with he hair there. Willow's breathing became quick. Faith's fingers moved down further and found the folds of Willow's womanhood. "Mmmm," Faith moaned as she felt how wet her girlfriend was. Willow reached her hand down and began touching Faith in the same way she was being touched. The women looked at each other as they made love, their hands moving in unison to drive them both into pleasure.

"Faith..." Willow whispered into the slayer's ear.

"Mmmm." Faith moaned back.

"Willow!" Faith yelled out. Their bodies pulsed together as they slowed. Finally they stopped and Faith collapsed on top of willow. Their bodies still close together. "Mmmmm... Faith. My Faith." Willow said as she ran her fingers through her lover's hair. She placed several kisses on Faith's cheek and forehead. Faith looked at her and returned the soft kisses.

Willow put her arms around her girlfriend and whispered, "I wanna taste you..."

"Red, (breath) I'm beat." Faith was breathing heavy.

Willow put on her best puppy face and proceeded to nibble on Faith's ear.

"Uhhhh.. Willow," Faith breathed, "Please... Just... I need a minute." Faith climbed off of Willow.

"Was I **_that_** good?"

"I've never been so intimate before...It was scary and beautiful..."

"Come here." Willow held out her arms and Faith nuzzled right in to her lover's body.

Both women sighed as they relaxed into each other.

As they rested in each other's arms, Willow felt something wet on her shoulder.

"Hey- are you crying?"

There was no response.

"Hey..." Willow sat up, gently pushing Faith to her side. "What's wrong?"

Faith shyed away so Willow couldn't see her tears. "Will you just look at me?" The witch demanded.

Faith reluctantly turned her head toward her girlfriend. Willow used her thumbs to wipe away her tears. She leaned in and kissed the slayer's lips and her cheeks, and then took her lips again. She looked her right in the eyes and said, "I love you. Faith, I love you."

Their hearts were pounding. Another tear fell from faith's eyes.

"This is new... all this is new, and I'm here, naked with you... my body is trembling and..."

"Just tell me." Willow whispered and kissed the slayer on the forehead.

"I'm used to 'get some, get gone.' Sex was never beautiful to me. Until tonight, until right now, with you. I love you Willow."


	4. chapter 3

Meanwhile:

Cut to:

Dawn's room.

Dawn and Kennedy had moved from the floor to the bed. They're both laying on their stomachs, reading their books.

"I'm not ready to do this spell." Dawn broke the silence.

"Why not? You've got Willow to help you."

"I know. I know she's not ready to do big spells, and this is big."

"Sounds like she's ok." Kennedy rolled her eyes. (They could hear Willow and Faith across the hall).

"You think they'd at least be quiet." Dawn shrugged, "I _am_ trying to study."

"Probably more studying than you've done when you were in school."

"Hey!" Dawn pouted and threw her pillow at Kennedy.

"Two can play that game ya little punk." Kennedy threw the pillow back and grabbed her own pillow from under her stomach. She sat up, causing her magazine to fall on the floor. She took a powerful swing at Dawn with her pillow. Kennedy, not realizing her own strength, knocked Dawn onto the floor. She landed right on her butt. Both girls laughed and smiled together.

"Are you gonna just laugh at me or are you gonna help me up?" Dawn looked at the potential slayer.

Kennedy climbed off the bed and walked around to where Dawn was sitting. She held out her hands and Dawn took them. With a little tug from Kennedy, Dawn popped herself right up so hard that her body slammed right into Kennedy's. Dawn's hands were now resting on Kennedy's shoulders. They shared a brief, but deep, moment looking into each other's eyes. Dawn pulled away and sat back on the bed.

She quickly grabbed the big old dusty book and put it on the floor.

"I should rest up...." Dawn said distantly.

"Yeah- good idea. I'll just go downstairs...and kick one of the other girls out of an armchair ... or something...." Kennedy grabbed her pillow and turned toward the door.

"Wait—"

Kennedy turned back around to face Dawn.

"Stay." Dawn moved over in the bed, making room for Kennedy.

Kennedy walked back to the bed and sat down.

"Ok." Kennedy didn't know what to say, so the girls sat in an awkward silence.

Cut to:

Meanwhile, in the basement.

Spike is walking down the stairs is his leather duster, a black T-shirt and jeans.

He takes the duster off and lets it fall to the floor.

He sits himself down on the cot and begins taking off his shoes. That's when he notices someone in his bed.

"Uuhhhhh." Buffy rolled over and moaned.

"Sorry, luv, did I disturb your beauty rest?"

"No. The girls upstairs did. Between that laughing and the moaning."

"Guess I'll wait til morning to sleep then."

"No, Spike, I need you."

"Here we go again." Spike rolled his eyes and sat on the cot next to Buffy. "No more games, slayer."

"I don't wanna talk. Just...... hold me?"

Morning: Summers' residence.

cut to: Willow's room: Willow is in her bed sleeping, alone.

The sun is shining on her face. We can hear voices talking from the window.

Willow's eyes shot open at the realization that Faith is no longer holding her. The witch climbs out of bed and slips on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She begins brushing her hair with intentions of going downstairs to find her Love.

cut to: Dawn's room. Dawn and Kennedy are snuggled up close together in her bed.

"Mmm." Kennedy hummed. "Dawn?"

"Huh?" She said groggily.

"You awake?"

"Yeah... couldn't really sleep much."

"I know. Neither could I." Kennedy rolled onto her back.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Kennedy sat up and looked at the girl laying next to her.

"For staying. For holding me."

"Anytime." Kennedy smiled and bent down to grab her shoes. "I'll see ya down there."

Kennedy smiled and walked out of the girl's room.

Dawn flopped back on her bed and sighed.

Cut to:

Kennedy closing Dawn's door.

Willow opens her door at that same moment.

The girls turn around and collide into one another.

"Oh, um... s-sorry." Willow stuttered.

"Don't be, it's ok..." Kennedy smiled and continued on her way downstairs. Willow happened to be heading in the same direction. "How come you're up so early?" Kennedy asked.

"Couldn't sleep well..."

"Seems to be a trend in this house."

"I take it you didn't sleep well either?"

"Nope. And neither did Dawn." Kennedy said, trying to stress the fact that she spent the night in Dawn's room.

"Are you trying to make me jealous?"

"Is it working?" Kennedy smirked.

Willow stopped in her tracks and looked at the potential slayer... "No." She said coldly and walked out the front door hoping to find Faith.

Kennedy headed to the kitchen.

cut to:

The backyard.

Faith and some potentials along with Xander and Anya and Giles are standing around in the backyard talking.

"The time for lectures is over. We need to decide on a plan, a theory, something." Faith said nervously. "Any ideas?"

Kennedy stepped into the backyard in time to hear Faith's inquiry.

"Well, the First has appeared to a few people right, but not everyone." Kennedy spoke.

"Good point." Faith nodded.

"Maybe those people play a key part in the final battle and the first is tryn' ta play you guys." Kennedy spoke again, proudly.

"So who are we talking about here?" Xander asked.

"Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Spike." Andrew piped up.

"That doesn't mean anything." Rhona shot up. "The First can't touch any one or anything, so why are we afraid of it?"

"Cause you can't kill what you can't touch." Faith repeated the words of the First. Faith looked down and began playing with her hands.

"Faith-"Giles started, "Is there something you need to share with us?"

"The First. When it appeared to me it said that." Everyone sat in silence. Faith continued. "We're afraid of things we can't see. We're afraid of things we can't touch because those are things we can't control. We let them affect us and that's where they get their power. Because we let them control us."

"So maybe if we made it tangible we could kill it?" Andrew suggested.

"It's a thought..." Giles paused, "But we'd have to find the right spells and we have no idea how strong it would be..."

"Research time?" Xander asked reluctantly.

"I don't think we have time for research. It's almost time to take action." Faith stated bravely.

"And you have a plan?" Giles asked.

"Yeah...... Breakfast." As soon as she said the word, everyone scrambled into the house, practically running over Willow as they did.

Willow made it through the crowd without getting killed. She stood on the back stoop watching Faith doing her morning stretches.

"Hey." Faith noticed Willow staring. She stood up off the ground and walked toward her.

"Hey yourself." Willow smiled. "What was that all about?"

"The crowd running into the house? I said the word "breakfast." You know how it is."

Willow pulled Faith in for a hug. With her arms around Faith's shoulders Willow lightly kissed the slayer's lips.

"Willow!"

"What? I can't kiss you now that we've made love?" Willow whispered.

"It's not that... It's just- everyone- can see us." Willow let go of Faith.

"Does that bother you?"

"I guess. I mean no. I just don't want them to see this side of me."

"I think it's a little too late for that." Willow pulled Faith in for another hug. "They won't think you're a softy. I won't let them. Now will you kiss me?!" Willow put on her puppy face.

"How can I resist that?" Faith kissed Willow's cheek lightly. And then moved to her lips. The women stood there kissing for a while, with their hands roaming about on each other's bodies. Willow broke their kiss.

"See- that's your problem."

"What?" Faith asked, hurt.

"You can't keep your hands to yourself!" Willow joked.

"But---"Faith was interrupted by Willow's lips, crushed against hers.

"Come on." Willow held out her hand. "Let's get some food."

The twosome entered the kitchen to find several gaping eyes and mouths.

"What you ain't seen girls kiss before?" Faith snapped. Still holding hands, they searched the fridge together for food.

They crowd in the kitchen went back to their own business.

"I think someone needs to hit the grocery store." Faith yelled. Her voice was not heard above the clatter and the sound of several teenage girls rambling and arguing.


	5. Chapter 4

Cut to: The basement.

"Slayer." Spiked nudged Buffy, who was still asleep on his cot. Her limp body was half on top of him.

"Mmm." She groaned.

"How can you sleep through all that?"

"I don't have vampire hearing, remember?"

"Right." Spike put his head back down on the pillow. "Buffy?"

"Hmm?"

"What is this—us—thing?"

Buffy paused for a moment before answering. "It's two people who just need someone to hold them."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it?' That's a lot… to me."

"Nothing. Go back to sleep."

"What? Tell me? Please, Spike?"

"Just forget it, Slayer, and go back to sleep." They laid there in silence for a few short moments. Just as Buffy started to fall asleep again-- "It's just that--"Buffy was startled a little at the sound of his voice. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. "We never have a real conversation about this. We avoid it, or you won't talk or we just shag."

"That's not true--"

"Ok, not the shagging part, but the rest of it's true and you bloody well know it."

"Spike!" Buffy growled, "It's too early for this." The slayer rolled back into a ball and promptly began snoring. Spike watched her sleep for a moment, and then places a soft kiss on her head. He lay his head down and instinctively, he started twirling her hair with his fingers.

------------------

Cut to: Willow's room. Afternoon.

Willow is sitting on her floor with her legs folded and a small votive candle in each of her hands. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly, but deeply.

Willow's concentration was broken and she jumped a little at the knock on her door.

She let out a big sigh. "Come in." She said shakily.

"Hey."

"Oh. Hey Dawnie. Come in, sit down."

"Willow, what's wrong?" She asked with a bit of concern on her face.

"Nothing, I was just meditating."

"Oh. I'm sorry—I can go."

"No. It's ok. I want you here. We should talk."

"Yeah- that's why I'm here. Remember the spell we did to find out about my past?"

"Yeah- are you thinking?"

"It might work." Dawn smiled very proudly.

"I'll go get the scythe then." Willow stood.

"I'll go get the herbs." Dawn stood.

The girls hugged and then went to find what they needed.

------------------------------

Buffy came up from the basement rubbing her eyes.

The kitchen was empty and so were the dining room, and the living room. Buffy looked out the back window and saw Giles and Faith training the girls. Anya, Xander and Andrew were sitting to the side carving some steaks and various other weapons.

"Looks like you're got everything under control." Buffy said to Faith as she stepped out into the back yard.

"Faith was just showing us some yoga poses." Molly said quietly.

"Wanna join, B?"

"Yoga?" Buffy looked at the brunette slayer in disbelief.

"I thought you liked yoga."

Buffy motioned for Faith to come to her. Both slayers walked toward the side of the house.

"What are you doing Faith?"

"The girls got a little juiced and I thought it would be a good way to relax."

"Shouldn't you be going over a game plan?"

"Already got one, B. Talked about it last night with the G-man."

"Why didn't you fill me in?"

"You were in a mood. I didn't wanna get the wrath of Buffy, but I guess it's too late for that."

"Are you gonna tell me or not?"

"I don't know, B. You're not my favorite person right now."

"If we're gonna be in this together we gotta get along Faith."

Cut to: Willow's room. Late afternoon.

Dawn and Willow are sitting on the floor across from each other. They're both sitting with their legs folded and they are both holding firmly onto the scythe, which is glowing. There is a cloud of purple dust whirling around the girls at a million miles an hour.

Images are swiftly swirling through the air; of Dawn and her mom when Dawn was just a baby; Images of Willow and Tara laughing together; Willow sitting by Tara's grave; Willow hugging Faith. Dawn's first kiss. The images become so fast they are too difficult to decipher, and with one bright flash, everything stopped. They dropped the scythe onto the rug and it made a loud thump.

Both women look at each other and sigh. Dawn falls onto her back from her sitting position. Now she is laying on the floor.

"I think we need the actual slayers if this thing is gonna work."

Willow nodded in agreement.

"Knock, knock." Faith said as she gently tapped the door.

"Come in!" Dawn and Willow shouted together.

"Everything ok in here? I heard a noise."

"Yeah, we just can't do the spell." Dawn was still laying on the floor.

"Why, what's up?" Faith asked as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

Willow looked at Faith. "We think it wouldn't work for us because we're not the slayers."

"Well, I guess we'll have to go into this battle with our eyes closed." Faith said firmly.

"Why? What's wrong now?" Dawn sat up, worried.

"Nothing new. Do you think you'll be able to convince your sister into doing the spell with me?"

"That might be difficult. But I'll try."

"Thanks Dawn."

Dawn stood and went to find her sister.

Both Faith and Willow were still sitting on the floor. Faith turned to Face her girlfriend.

"So what happened?"

"Well, there were lights and smoke and we saw some interesting things, but they were about me and dawn, not about the scythe."

"And you think you need both me and Buffy…"

"I guess if Buffy doesn't want to… But you'd need a second person."

"That's why I have you." Faith smiled at the witch. "But Will, The stuff you saw, it is personal stuff?"

"Kinda."

"Maybe I don't wanna do this with her after all."

"Why not, baby. She's your sister slayer."

"She's always looked down upon me, and if she sees some of the things I've done in my past…"

"You don't want her to think any less of you than she already does?"

Faith nodded. The was a long silence.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Willow stood and offered her hand to the slayer.

"Where we gonna go?"

Willow just smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

---------------------------

Cut to: The back yard.

Buffy is sitting on the grass with her legs folded. Giles is sitting next to her.

"Remember when a simple demon was the worst of our problems… and we thought it was the end of the world…"

Giles nodded.

Buffy looked at her hands in her lap. "What if this is really it? What if it's really over?"

"It's not over. It's not the end." Dawn said, walking into the yard.

"Dawn…I was just--"

"Don't make excuses anymore Buffy." Dawn sat down next to her sister. "I know you're scared. It'll all work out."

There was a long pause. Giles sat and stared, waiting for the younger girl to speak.

"Buffy, if you and Faith work together—"

"I knew that's what you were getting at. Dawn, Faith doesn't want anything to do with me… and.."

"Buffy. That's not true. You just have to give her a chance. She's been trying to be on your side but you're so hot and cold…that she feels like the outcast."

"Well, she certainly outcasted me by taking the girls out without me."

"See—you both have things to be sorry for. Buffy, at least talk to her."

-------------------------------------------

Cut to: the front porch.

"Where are you taking me?"

Faith asked the witch.

"I don't know. I just need to get out of the house."

"Ok." Faith sat on the top step. "Will?"

"Yeah?" Willow sat down next to her girl.

"I think you're the one who needs to talk to Buffy."

"No, Faith. That's not a good idea. She can't forgive me and she thinks Dawn's interest in magic was my fault."

"She never said that."

"She doesn't have to. I know her." Willow leaned her head on Faith's shoulder and clung to her arm. "I just don't want to start anything. I'm tired of all the arguing around here. I just wanna rest my mind for once."

"I know you do. We all do, Red."

"Hey…" Buffy said as she came out from the back year around to the front.

"Hey yourself." Willow whispered as she kept her eyes to the ground.

"Why's everyone look so glum?" Buffy asked cheerily.

"B…" Faith started.

"I know... I just wanted to break the ice a little."

"I—I'll go so you guys can talk." Willow said, starting to stand.

"No, Will, I wanna talk to you both, together…" Buffy stood on the ground in front of them, both Willow and Faith looking at her, waiting. "I know I haven't been the most pleasant to be around…and I know I've treated you both badly, but I wanna be a part of this. Faith—I want us to do this together. I wanna do it right this time."

"Why should I trust you, B?"

"Faith—" Willow started.

"No. Will, she's right. And you of all people should be most mad at me. You're my best friend—well, were until I went all crazy and I'd give anything to get that back with you."

"Anything?" Willow's ears shot up like a cat.

"Will, I know haven't been there for you at all lately. I've been the one pointing the blame-y finger but—"

"I know what you can do to make it better."

"What— (pause) Will?"


	6. Chapter 5

Cut to:

Willow's room; night.

Buffy and Faith are sitting indian style across from each other. Both their hands are outstretched before them, the red and chrome scythe lay upon their palms. Willow is standing behind Faith, and Dawn behind Buffy.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Buffy groaned.

All four women sat in silence and together, Buffy and Faith began to speak. "Sky above, earth below, show us what we need to know. Use our minds, our hearts and souls, take us to the days of old." Faith looked up at Willow who nodded her head in approval. Faith looked at Buffy and together they said, "Reveal!"

Fade to black.

-------------------------------

All was see is the soft flickering of one candle. We can barely make out the silhouettes of the two slayers.

"Where are we?" Faith gasped.

"I don't know." Buffy answered. "Hey- Where's the scythe!" Buffy noticed in alarm.

The slayers could see that they were now holding each other's hands instead of the scythe.

As their eyes (and ours) adjust to the darkness we see a figure swaying back and forth in the background.

"Buffy- who _is_ that?"

"The first slayer."

The dark figure walks toward them. We see that she is holding the scythe.

As she walks closer a voice is heard, but her lips do not move.

"Slayers. I see you found my weapon."

Faith looked at Buffy, and feeling confused and scared, she clenched the blonde slayer's hands tighter in her own. Buffy looked on, in strength and confidence.

"How is this different from all the other weapons?" Faith asked.

"It kills."

"So do lots of things…" Faith started.

"Kills many, and fast. The spinning makes them cry. Then swing. They die." The first slayer demonstrated the moves she described as she spoke, twirling the scythe in her hand and making one large swoop with her arm.

The first slayer danced around them primitively and then she disappeared. Deep in the black that surrounded them they saw another figure approaching. The woman sat and looked out in front of her. Another woman appeared, sitting across from the first woman.

"Slayers." The first woman said. She lifted her head and leaned into the light to show us that it was Dawn.

"Dawn, you know us. You don't have to be so formal." Faith blurted out.

"This was the only way we could get you both to listen." Dawn said softly and looked at the woman across from her.

The other woman spoke, "It was a long road to get here, and it won't be so easy any more."

"Sacrifices will have to be made, and people you love will have to be strong."

"This weapon holds a power, one that exceeds any other." The scythe appeared once again in their hands. "If you are strong enough, together you can build an army of women…to keep the world alive."

"How do we build this army?" Buffy asked.

"You'll find your answer in time." Dawn said.

"If you stick together." Willow started. "There are two slayers for a reason. You need to work together. This isn't a choice, it's your destiny."

"The fate of the world is on both of your shoulders." Willow said, and disappeared.

"The hardest thing in this world, is to live in it." Dawn spoke gently. "Buffy, learn what it means to listen and compromise. Faith, think before you act. Take this opportunity, both of you- to grow and learn about each other." With that, Dawn too disappeared.

Fade to black.


	7. Chapter 6

Cut to: A young Buffy, watching her parents bring Dawn home from the hospital.

Flash: Buffy when she first found out she was the slayer.

Flash: Faith sitting in a bar downing shots at a very young age

Flash: Buffy and Faith's first meeting.

Flash: The mayor's transformation.

Flash: Buffy standing over her mother's body

Flash: Faith seeing her watcher die.

Flash: Buffy standing in front of Angel with a sword, right before she killed him.

Flash: Faith accidentally killing the deputy mayor.

Flash to the night Buffy jumped from the tower.

Flash to Faith sitting in jail.

Buffy climbing out of her grave.

Flash: Buffy giving the amulet to Spike.

Flash: Faith sitting by Tara's grave.

Flash:

We see Faith's eyes up close with a small glint of a tear about to creep out. The scene turns to Buffy and we see her face is cold and pale. Her eyes fixed deep into the darkness.

--------

Cut to: The basement.

Willow and Dawn are sitting on Spike's cot watching the entranced women as they visit this other reality.

"So, how long do you think they'll be like that?"

Willow yawned, "I'm not sure Dawn."

"Why don't you go take a nap? I'll stay here to make sure everything's ok."

"No, it's ok. I wanna be here when they come back to this planet. I wanna make sure Faith is ok.—and that they don't kill each other."

"It's ok Willow, you look really tired."

"Ok but only for a little bit. Thanks Dawnie." With that, Willow walked slowly up to her room. Her feet were heavy and her whole body was drained. She plopped herself right down on the bed and sighed. She was laying on her back and her hands were up over her head. She felt something hard under her wrists. The witch rolled over onto her stomach. It was Faith's journal. The one she said her father had given her. She took the book into her hands and thought about opening it. Instead she put it on the table by the bed and got herself comfortable in the bed.

--------------

Cut to:

We see Faith in the dark again, sitting across from Buffy with her eyes wide open. "Buffy, I had no idea…no idea what you went through when you had to kill Angel, when you jumped off the tower to save the world. You truly are a hero. If only I had known that—"

"Shh…" Buffy interrupted.

Spike is walking through a cemetery smoking a cigarette. Buffy walks up to him and takes his hand in hers. She leans up to his cheek and kisses him softly. The sun in shining bright and we see the couple walk off into the distance.

"Buffy…" Faith looked at her friend. "Was that the future, or…?"

"It was… It was my dream. He's human, in my dream."

"It felt so real."

"It's real, in my heart. I feel like he's human, but I know he's not. It hurts."

"You love him." Before Buffy could say anything another image came through the darkness.

Faith is running toward someone we can't see. She's in an alley and it coming to a dead end. The girls she's running after stops and turns to face her. It's Willow.

"Faith, I can't do this anymore." Faith slaps Willow across the face. The crying redhead looks at the slayer with tearful eyes and says, "It's over Faith."

"I know." The slayer said through clenched teeth. Faith slowly pulls a dagger out of her jacket pocket and plunges it into the witch's stomach.

Faith let go of Buffy's hands and they were jolted back into reality, sitting in the same positions as when they started.

That was four hours ago.

Fade to black...

-----------------------


End file.
